Katagamism
Katagamism (Greek: κάταγμα kátagma, meaning fracture), also known as Kuunganism (Swahili: fracture), is a religion based on the beliefs of the Yamilima people of central Huria, and promoted by Carter Moore and Kamara, a freed African-American slave and native Yamilima woman who spread the belief of a united patheon of gods which had long been disunited (hense the meaning of the name). The religion has grown to become the dominate religion in Huria. Its followers are known as Katagamians, or Kuunganians. Katagamism is a polytheistic religion with nine gods, out of which a single paramont god known as Mulungu is the head, and from which all of the other seven gods are descendent. Each of the gods represent an important aspect of Hurian culture–war, love, death, the afterlife, justice, courage, and evil, all of which are considered the most important parts of a Hurian's faith, for which Mulungu represents. However, Mulungu is considered an ailing god, and his oldest son, Kondo, the God of War, has taken over for his father. In comparison to the other faiths of the modern world, Katagamism is relative young, and considered appalling by many modern historians for its brutality for a civilized nation to continue adhering to. However, with more than 230 million adherents, and no divergent sects, Katagamism is one of the largest and most powerful religions in the world, serving as the state religion of Huria, and with nearly all of its inhabitants as followers of the religion itself. Principles The core of the Katagamian beliefs is that the God of Creation, Mulungu, created all that exists; and that his children, the Roho, are the manifestations of certain concepts which form the basis of Hurian society. They are all-powerful and without end. However, they compete for prestige and control of the mortal realm, and use their servants to spread their grasp throughout the globe. Each of the gods was created as a new concept came form, example being when the humans died, Kivuli was created to protect and shelter their souls, and when the first act of murder was commited, Kondo was created to champion them in their fights. To the Katagamians, there are only eight gods, and all of them grow in strength depending on the actions they commit in the world. Practices Urari The Katagamians hold that the gods are constantly fighting for their father's attention and guidance, and use their followers as proof of their maturity and ability to lead. To prevent destruction in the patheon for prestige, all must be equal in terms of power and recognition. This belief is known as Urari, or balance. Worship of the gods determines which god will become the strongest, and which aspect of human life will become the most dominate; to put it simply, more fighting means Kondo will grow in strength, and in turn war will the dominate globe as he grows. The belief is that all gods must be equally powerful to maintain balance in the world, and to do so, the worshippers of the Roho must commit certain acts to ensure that balance is preserved. For Sauda to grow in power, as the Goddess of Evil, evil acts must be commited to ensure she remains strong. During such times, certain actions sky-rocket in Huria, albeit in an orderly fashion, and are permitted by the pious Hurian government and people, who geniunely believe that the gods must be satisfied if the balance is to be maintained. During such days, the priests of the religion will pour into the records kept by the government, and depending on their findings, they will annouce what must be done to please their deities. The Katagamians, ever the righteous people, will pour into streets, in days following the annoucements will do whatever must be done to fulfill their religious obligations. These tradition has made Katagamians as a group, and Katagamian-dominated nations such as Huria, extremely unpredictable for outsiders, as the annoucements by the priests could be made at any time without a set date or pattern. Mizani The Katagamians are adament believers in the Urari philosophy, and one of the most important parts of that belief is Mizani, or ritual conflict. They believe that Kondo and Sauda are now the paramount gods of Roho since Mulungu's taking ill after 1914–as in though faith was strong, belief in conflict and evil was even stronger. Thus, the Katagamians became a combat-centered people, where ruthlessness and pragmatism become two of the most important aspect of their lives. They wage war, as they do today, as a way of honoring and worshiping Kondo, and to wage war is seen to be divine. Katagamians will go through vigorous training for the day were they can fight in a war for their god, and prove themselves as devout followers of the fate to their peers. Safi The followers of Katagamism are notably clean where ever they must go. They believe that their god Mulungu is the epitomy of purity, and that to serve him in a respectable and pratical manner, they must be clean at all times to effectively serve him. Public baths have been constructed to aid Katagamians living in communities they are the largest at, or in countries such as Huria, to carry out that conviction. At home or on the battlefield, Katagamians will go to extreme lengths to ensure their bodies are clean, and for such reasons, have the longest life expectancies in the world. They eat healthy foods, excercise regularly, and stay away for drugs and powerful substances to ensure that they fulfill their commitment. A notable side effect of this is that Katagamians age slower, are stronger than normal people, and considerably more attractive given all the work they put into their bodies. Public baths known as kilalo exist throughout Huria's cities and towns, providing citizens with a place to relax as well as to clean themselves regularly. Due to the nation's largely non-discrimatory nature, unisex kilalo exist in the nation, making up the bulk of all public baths in Huria. These bath houses are clean, open to all including foreigners, and often seen as a place of interaction and entertainment. Many Hurians have a favorite kilalo, and will typically visit friends and family at them as part of their veneration of their Katagamian gods. Organization Criticism Category:Katagamism Category:Copyright